Roses of Angels
by PrissyMiss85
Summary: Kurama rescues a princess and she turns out to be the girl of his dreams. But one problem. Her father will stop at nothing to get her to marry Kenshin Himura, a man twice her age. And when Kurama dies, he feels she hates him. What will she do?


_**Chapter 1**_

Naoko lay in her bed, waiting for someone to get her out of the tower she was locked in by her cold hearted father. Her mother had passed away years ago and she didn't feel related to her father. Her sisters had been killed and her brother had disappeared. She sat sulking. Her eyes were green and her hair was black and shoulder length. She was five foot nine and a half inches and was very small, 116 lb at the most. She sat with her head resting in her right hand. She had been waiting for a rescuer for years. And she was getting tired of it.

Kurama wanted to find a princess like the people in books he had read. He had waist length red hair that had spikes in certain areas and emerald green eyes. He was 200 lb, mostly muscle, and five foot eleven to six feet tall. He wanted adventure, epic battles and to be a hero. He wanted to get farther than his hometown.

Naoko was staring out her window, waiting for someone to come. And to get her out of her tower. She sat, and sat, and sat. By the time she gave up hope for the day, the half moon was winking at her.

A few weeks passed, and Kurama began an adventure to rescue a girl he had found out about from a friend. He began while everyone else was asleep.

Naoko lay in her bed, wide awake. It had been two weeks since Kurama began his journey. And he was going to save her! She heard something that caught her interest. It sounded like a horse. She jumped up and ran to her window. She saw Kurama. She ran back, and tied some sheets and dresses together like a rope. She tossed it out the window. She then climbed down.

"Hop on," Kurama said. Naoko accepted and thanked him. "What's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Naoko Jukay," she said

"I'm Kurama."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"By the way, thanks again."

"Anytime. I've always wanted to rescue a princess."

"I see." After that, they rode on in silence.

Kurama helped Naoko off the black horse. She thanked him, and walked toward the fence to leave.

"What are you doing?" he asked. She laughed.

"Leaving," she said

"Why?"

"I dunno," she responded, blushing slightly and sighing lovingly. She thought he was cute and she couldn't let that interfere with her freedom. She turned away from him, and walked toward the fence quicker when she felt a hand grab her wrist. She turned around and was pulled close to Kurama, into a tight hug. She felt his lips on her forehead. She pushed him off. "What the-" she was cut off by Kurama shushing her.

Naoko opened the gate to visit Kurama. It had been four months since she had met him. And she was falling in love with him. He had already tried to kiss her lips, but did not succeed because she left a large bruise on his face for it. She had punched him four times in the same spot. It had cleared up by now though, she hoped.

She knocked on the door and his mother, Shiori, answered.

"I'll get Shuichii," she said, inviting Naoko in. You see, the two were only fourteen and fifteen, Kurama being one year older. Naoko sat in a chair, and began to hum a song her mother used to sing to her when she was little. Kurama entered, a small trace of the bruise still on his face, and a long cut that was bleeding badly down the other side. Naoko jumped up.

"What happened!" she asked in alarm, wiping away the blood. He grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," he said, wiping his blood off her fingertips. If his mother wasn't looming over them, he'd try to kiss her.

"But I am worried," she said, bowing her head.

"Mother, could you leave a minute?" he asked. She nodded. He lifted Naoko's bowed head. His touch made her heart pound. For some reason, her breath caught. "I don't want you to constantly worry about what has happened to me. Wounds heal, scars fade, but a love so strong will last forever."

"But I still feel guilty about your bruise. How can I-" she was cut off because all the while she was speaking, Kurama was leaning in to kiss her. And he did. And she enjoyed it a lot. When she was free she said "Whaddya mean 'a love so strong?'"

He laughed.

"Nevermind."

"Kiss me again."

"Alright."

Naoko tried to stop her pounding heart. And to stop blushing so much. Kurama was walking her home. She stopped suddenly. So did Kurama.

"Stand behind me," he said, hiding her. She sensed it too. Someone was following them.

"So can I get one final kiss?" Naoko asked. Kurama nodded. They were at her house. "And can you tell me one thing?"

"Yes. I love you with all my heart and I always will," he said. She smiled.

Naoko caught sight of rustling bushes and felt someone watching her. She went out with a bat, and if something unwanted jumped out, she'd swing. Fortunately, it was just a stray cat, carrying a little black and white kitten.

"Oh my, do you need a place to stay?" she asked, putting the bat down. The cat out the kitten down and meowed. She opened the door and the cat trotted in, still carrying the kitten. She dropped it on the couch and came back with another. She did this seven times, eight kittens on the couch. Naoko smiled. "How cute," she said, reaching over to pet the mother. There was a sudden knock and Naoko went to answer. When she answered the door, she saw Kurama standing there. She smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Hello Naoko..." he said, hugging her back and smiling. She cuddled against his chest, smiling.

"I've missed you!" she said. He nodded and stroked her hair.

"I've missed you too."


End file.
